narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sensing Technique
Hagoromo When did he sense anyone?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:37, May 19, 2016 (UTC) He was able to sense the natural energy of Mount Myōboku, which impressed Gamamaru.--Steveo920 (talk) 17:45, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Sasuke could sense Natural Energy, and apparently he's no sensor. :/--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:49, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Sasuke could only sense Naruto's natural energy because of the link they got through Hagoromo's chakra.--Steveo920 (talk) 17:50, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Where and when was it ever stated to be such reason? O.o Nowhere.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:53, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::It was noted by Orochimaru that Sasuke is not a sensor-type yet he could still sense Naruto's energy.--Steveo920 (talk) 17:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::This article describes sensing chakra not sensing natural energy. I think we should add a note about sensing natural energy or remove him as a user.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 17:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Naruto's Chakra =/= Natural energy, @Steveo. What Naru-kun said, basically.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:57, May 19, 2016 (UTC) That is what I am saying, what happened with Sasuke and Naruto is different from what happened to Hagoromo at Mount Myōboku.--Steveo920 (talk) 17:59, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :"Sensing" Chakra =/= "Sensing" Natural energy, what Naru-kun said... :/ --BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:02, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::But it has been noted that certain exceptional sensors like Ao are able to detect natural energy.--Steveo920 (talk) 18:03, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::If sensing Natural energy (and not chakra) would be a deciding factor in listing someone as a sensor, then every Senjutsu user, Orochimaru and a lot of other people would be listed as sensors, yet they are not.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:07, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Listen, I am not trying to start a war on this. I still say that Hagoromo is a sensor, but we are all open to our own interpretations. I said my thoughts on the subject and won't argue any further--Steveo920 (talk) 18:10, May 19, 2016 (UTC). :::::A war on what exactly? :D KK, let's see what others think.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:11, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry, "war" was poor choice of words. I am simple saying I don't want to keep going through a back-and-forth of editing opinions. I agree, let's see how others feel.--Steveo920 (talk) 18:13, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Sensing natural energy doesn't make one a sensor, sensing chakra does. Otherwise every Sage would be classified as a sensor.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:44, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I just realized. Yes Hagoromo is a sensor because how else would he be able to determine who is the respective chakra reincarnations of his sons? --Steveo920 (talk) 17:43, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Same way how Naruto and Sasuke can sense each other without being sensors - MagicNinshū.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:36, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I could argue that he was watching Asura and Indra's incarnation from a different plane so he knows about them. We need definitive proof @Steveo920, Something like -"I can sense Asura's chakra in you"--Mecha Naruto (talk) 18:40, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep, I think he has sensing technique, in volume 70 ch671 Hagoromo says that he can clearly see Asura's chakra in Naruto with his eyes.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 19:08, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::EDIT: I am sorry, correction: someone has to feel chakra from far away to be called a sensor. So Hagoromo doesn't have sensing technique.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 19:12, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::@Mecha, doesn't count if one has a fancy eyes that can see chakra and all.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:20, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Kinshiki What about Kinshiki? He sensed Naruto in Konoha all the way from Kumo or wherever it was that they defeated B.D.Phoenix (talk) 21:41, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Refer to my answer in Kinshiki's talk page. --JouXIII (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Reminder Just because a character was said to sense chakra, it doesn't mean that he is a sensor ninja or a user of this technique. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:15, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :On that note, can we again bring up Hiruzen? His only sensing feat was noticing all of the world's chakra converging in a place nearby him.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:15, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree completely, Seele. Tell that to Saru, though.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 10:17, November 10, 2017 (UTC) But there is no such technique called "sensing technique".It just refers to people who can sense chakra.0-TentouAlucard-0 (talk) 14:06, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :It doesn't. Everyone can sense chakra. The difference is doing it willingly. That's what this technique is. Anyone who doesn't willingly sensed chakra needs to be removed from the user list. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:44, November 10, 2017 (UTC) I mean yes but there is no sensing technique.Manga never said anything about it.Kurama said to Minato " Change your chakra to sensory type"."Sensing technique" is called in the anime.It's not official.Everyone probably use the same thing for sensing chakra.0-TentouAlucard-0 (talk) 18:27, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :And this is a technique that changes the chakra to sensory-type. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:19, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I think the trivia point and refs there help to explain this. Most/all persons can sense strong chakra; most other sensing is from their sharpened instincts per se. But there are persons who can actively track persons such as Minato in the example above. I think the instance where Madara eavsdropped on Tobirama and Hashirama because Tobirama was not actively moulding chakra is also a good distinction as to what a sensor is. Someone’s just commenting on chakra especially when it’s large amounts shouldn’t be a qualifier for them to be a sensor which is more intricate.—Cerez365 (talk) 20:02, November 10, 2017 (UTC)